


Because of Mew

by Kaeli91



Series: Because of you [2]
Category: TharnType the Series (TV), เกลียดนักมาเป็นที่รักกันซะดีๆ | TharnType: The Series (TV) RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-18
Updated: 2020-07-18
Packaged: 2021-03-04 23:41:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,117
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25364782
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kaeli91/pseuds/Kaeli91
Summary: Because of Mew Suppasit, Gulf realised how much he had changed. The world he once knew had been taken over and Gulf would have it no other way.
Relationships: Mew Suppasit Jongcheveevat/Gulf Kanawut Traipipattanapong
Series: Because of you [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1827124
Comments: 4
Kudos: 98
Collections: All





	Because of Mew

**Author's Note:**

> I apologise for the late update. I had a rather emotional week at the hospital so this took a while. And i may or may not have been lazing around like a sloth while typing this. And i may or may not have had a stroke from Mew and Gulf hitting us with all those sinful pictures. I haven’t really proofed this, i am so sorry about it. Anyways, enjoy!

Because of Mew, he gets to experience many firsts in his life.

Mew was his first ever on screen partner in his major role. To say he was shocked when Mew chose him to be his Type just as he had chosen Mew to be his Tharn would be an understatement. He had heard of Mew Suppasit but he wasn’t that familiar with his work per se, but Gulf had just gone with his gut feeling, just as he always had and chosen Mew because he felt like Mew was the only one who he could connect to. Not to mention that the man could make his ears red, and that was a real feat! He was grateful he followed his instincts and chose Mew that day.

“No, I think he will protect me”

“Really, you think I will protect you?”

“Yes, absolutely!”

Those were the words that he had said with conviction during his first ever interview, and it was with Mew. He knew his English vocabulary wasn’t that great, and he had trouble expressing himself even in Thai on a good day, but he was determined to make sure that those watching, Mew included, understood him and believed him.

He remembers his first couple appearance at the LINE TV awards. It was his first time attending an award show in the flesh and not watching it behind a TV screen. Gulf had arrived alone, apparently not all of his cast members had been invited and those who did, came with their friends from other series. Everyone seemed to know everyone except him.

Gulf stood by a corner with P’Best, wringing his hands and swaying from side to side, trying to make himself small and willing the nervousness that was thudding in his chest to lessen. Suddenly, amidst the chaos at the entrance of the red carpet, he spots a familiar pair of eyes. It lessened his nervousness by a notch but he wished the man would be entering with him instead of going in with his “What The Duck” cast. He saw Mew motioning to his phone, telling Gulf to check it.

That single text with a mere three words was enough to let his nerves and anxiety be replaced with a smile. 

“Wait for me”

Before he knew it, Mew was suddenly beside him again and he had somehow managed to change outfits as well. He supposed Mew had to have rushed like mad to make it to him in such a short period of time. They were soon joined by Mild, who apparently had been roped in by Mew to come. He had been invited as well. And just like Mew, Mild had ditched his previous cast members to sit with Gulf throughout the entire award show.

“Nong, can you imagine if it is us up there next year, receiving an award?” Mew had asked as they watch Gun receive his award for best fight scene in The Gifted.

“Which category, Phi?” Gulf indulged him.

“Hmm… I don’t know. Maybe best couple? Or best kiss? Or your character might punch me hard enough that you can win best fight scene like Gun..? ” That illicit a chuckle from the two men.

“No promises about the punch Phi,” Gulf smirked. “But I can promise you that we can work hard for the two other categories.”

And that was how a year later, Gulf experienced yet another first, winning an award at the same award show. Mew would say that they did it together, but to Gulf, all the credit went to Mew. Mew was the one who had made the ankle kiss scene so magical that they won he best kiss scene award. As he sat there with Mew while waiting for their turn to go up on stage, Gulf couldn’t help but feel both elated and nervous.

“I feel like I can vomit, Phi.” Gulf confessed. His legs were restless and he could feel his heart thumping wildly in his chest. “How can you look so calm and collected”

Mew suddenly took Gulfs hand in his and placed it on his chest. “Believe me,Nong, I am as nervous as you are.” And Gulf could feel it beating nearly as fast as his. “But we are here together, so it’ll be okay” 

“What if I screw up our acceptance speech, P’Mew? What if-”

“You won’t” Mew cut him mid ranting and looked at him in the eyes, grounding him.”I am beside you, right now and always. We do this together.”

Gulf couldn’t imagine winning his first award with anyone else than this man beside him. And he was glad that it was because of Mew he got to experience this.

Because of Mew, he learned that you can always show you care through other means besides just words. 

It was a well known fact that Gulf was an introvert ,heck, he still is. It was hard for him to communicate with people on the best of days, and more so with new people in a new environment. Much like his character, both he and Type had troubles getting their words across much less the emotion behind it. But every action was done with calculated intention and care. Not many people can interpret his actions though and often times get lost in translation. And Mew, much like Tharn, could find the meaning behind his actions despite the lack of words conveyed.

Having said that, Gulf sometimes find that he was the one who got lost trying to decipher the meaning behind people’s words and actions. Mew had forced himself into Gulf’s world, and he found that he didn’t mind it. But sometimes he still couldn’t help but wonder.

“P’Mew’s way of caring for people is through touch” he remembers Mild saying this.

Despite having gone to an all boys’ school, Gulf still had a strong aversion to excessive touch. But Mew was always the exception. He allowed Mew to hug him, lay on him, hold his hand and even carry him an spin him around. Though it soon came to Gulf’s realisation that Mew could hug basically nearly anyone, and he wasn’t sure why that bothered him so much.

“Gulf, a penny for your thoughts?”

Boat’s voice broke him out of his reverie. “Ah, P’Boat… did you say something?”

Gulf had been watching Mew, Mild and Kaownah sitting a few feet in front of them, with Mew holding Mild in his arms.

“Are you okay, Nong?”

Gulf immediately picked up the concern in the other boy’s question. He had the audacity to feel a bit sheepish at being caught in a moment like this. “I am alright, P’Boat”

“Hmm..” Boat took a seat beside Gulf and looked at the trio in front of him. “I can see you’re conflicted.”

Gulf whipped his head to look at Boat and spluttered. “What made you say that?” Gulf asked. “Are you like a mind reader or something?”

Boat chuckled at Gulf’s words. “Not a mind reader.” He replied. “I’d like to think myself as a philosopher”

Gulf scoffed at that statement. “And what have you come up with, Aristotle?”

“You’re wondering why P’Mew can freely hug Mild when he hugs you too. What does his actions mean?”

The words that Boat said had left Gulf gaping at him like a goldfish. “Say what?” Gulf asked when he found his voice again.

“I’m not blind nor deaf, Gulf.” Boat started. “I could see how sometimes when P’Mew hugs you, you just stand there like a limpet, not hugging him back. And I can also hear the emotions you struggle to put in words, and it frustrates you when you can’t express it.” Boat turned to look at Gulf. “Correct me if I am wrong, Nong”

Gulf remained silent, and it was enough of an answer for Boat. “For a person who is averted to touch, I am surprised you let him manhandle you the way he does. But I guess that you thought you were special? Thus the so called skin ship practice?”

Judging from the boy’s reaction, Boat had struck a chord. “P’Mew is someone who communicates through touch. There is no doubt that he can articulate himself with all the words considering his PhD brain, but he still prefers touching.”

“I just want to understand the why behind it, P’Boat. Why is it so hard?” Gulf sighed.

“Because he cares. That’s his way of telling people he cares for them.” Boat answered. “And he cares a lot about you”

“How so? He hugs everyone.”

“Ah, but you are the one he runs to hug at the end of the day and he hugs you the longest”

“You’re making me feel like I’m a rehab centre for addicts, P’Boat!” Gulf rolled his eyes at the older man and wished he could swat him.

“Savage, Gulf!” Boat laughed. “I forgot you don’t have a filter when you are annoyed”

“Just get to the point, Napat!” Gulf exclaimed.

“My point is, although he may be the perfect gentleman to everyone, he allows only _you_ to sit on his lap. No one else has that honour except you”

Gulf was about to retort but found himself coming up with a blank. Damn you, Boat!

“And you were the one who showed him the way to carve a special place for you in his life. You showed him that you cared for him through his language.”

“Alaiwa? When did I do that!?” Gulf swore that Boat was serious about being a philosopher because his explanation was getting confusing.

“Isn’t that why you kissed him for real during the assignment scene when we were having the workshop?”

It was all because of Mew, he had done something he never before did in his life. Kiss a man he had literally just met, and in front of an audience.

When he got to know that Mew will be playing Tharn, Gulf had taken the initiative to learn everything about the man and that was how he stumbled on that dark shadow at the end of 2018 that nearly cost Mew his career. Gulf wasn’t sure what to do with that information. He knew that TharnType would literally jumpstart or destroy what was left of Mew’s career and he was one of the deciding factors that could make or break the series. The pressure that Gulf felt was immense and he knew he had to tread this very carefully.

And when P’Mame and P’Tee had given them the assignment for them to act out a scene from certain movies during the workshop, Gulf spent hours watching that clip on YouTube. Granted he had come from an all boys school and yes he had kissed someone before, but not like this and definitely in front of an audience!

The more he thought about it the more he he felt like he couldn’t do it. But when the time did come, that gut feeling that he had on the first day of auditions came back to him.

“Do this for P’Mew.” Gulf told himself and let his character take over him for the scene.

It was just him and P’Mew, on that makeshift blanket, just the two of them and his vision was filled with one Mew Suppasit Jongcheveevat. And he kissed him on the lips for real. He felt a second of tension from Mew before Mew’s lips became pliant against his.

After they were done, Mew had pulled hi to his arms and quietly asked. “Why did you kiss me for real, Nong? You know this is just the workshop right and you can just play with the angles.”

“I know P’Mew” he replied. “But if I can’t kiss you for real now, how do you expect me to do this when the cameras start rolling.”

Mew had given him a shocked look and Gulf panicked. “Was I wrong to do that,Phi?” Gulf’s questioned.

“No, Gulf.” Gone was the initial shock and it was replaced by a grin. “We can kiss for real all we want from now. Consider it as practice!”

“Yeah, as practice.” Gulf agreed. He couldn’t jolly well tell Mew that he had done that to conquer his own fear of touch, letting him used to being intimate with Mew. How can they do any NC scenes if he can’t get pass kissing Mew. He had to kiss Mew to show to Mew to trust him, to act alongside him.

Gulf was determined to do his best, to let Mew rise up again. He knew he wouldn’t able to form all the words to tell Mew that he cared for the man, so Gulf was determined to show him how.

**Author's Note:**

> I realise that this piece is not as light as my previous one and i think i will write 2 more after this. Please bear with me guys and thank you for reading again!


End file.
